User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Custom Hero Factory Wiki!
Hello, Custom Hero Factory Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. I've known users of this wiki to do pretty creative things with Hero Factory, at minimum making it more like Bionicle and at maximum creating some very dark and bold stories meant for a much older audience that Lego ever intended with Hero Factory. My original story idea would be somewhere in the middle. One day, while on the website TV Tropes, I learned of a creative yet controversial fanfiction for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (because from 2010 to early-to-mid 2014, Bronies dominated the Internet). That fanfiction was called The Conversion Bureau, and was written by someone going by the screenname of Blaze. It has spawned many spinoffs and other writers doing their own thing with the simple premise of explaining why there are no humans in MLP:FiM, taking it to varying degrees of controversy. The fanfiction managed to make me think of Hero Factory, and I hope to not reignite any controversies caused by any other Conversion Bureau fics with my Hero Factory reimagining (though I may parody some of the more ludicrous elements of certain stories and author traits), and rather just explain why there are certain social dynamics in the world of Hero Factory and why there are no humans. In this story, Makuhero City appears in the middle of the Eastern Pacific Ocean one day out of nowhere due to a bizarre mix of pseudo-magic and pseudo-science. Because the robot population of Makuhero City doesn't need oxygen to breathe, the city is full of gaseous argon instead, and the argon is slowly spreading across the world and wiping out nearly all life. To fix this problem, Akiyama Makuro sets up new "Hero Factories" around the world, allowing the human population of Earth to have their conciousness transferred into robot bodies resembling Heroes. This creates multiple factions, such as a human one that wants to destroy all robots, one made of "Heroes" that think that they are "curing" humanity by turning humans into robots and removing them of their human flaws, one alliance of humans and Heroes simply trying to stop the spread of argon, and one alliance of humans and Villains that want to take advantage of the fears some humans have of being forcibly turned into robots and use that fear to turn them agaisnt the Heroes. Unlike many of the fanfics written about MLP and the Conversion Bureau, this Hero Factory one will make sure to depict all major sides in the conflict as neither entirely right nor entirely wrong, and show just how unhealthy it is to think in solely black and white morality. I still don't know how I'll end this, but I'll definitely try to make it more optimistic than the ending of most Conversion Bureau sub-series. Usually, I disable comments on blog posts I do on wikis when I think I said something that could be potentially controversial and ask that if people have a problem with it they message me on the chat section of my userpage so that the conversation about what they take issue with can be more private and civil than it would be otherwise. Yet, when I pitch a fanfiction idea on a fanfiction wiki, I like to leave comments open because I'm looking for feedback on whether people on the wiki like my idea or not. I deliberately avoided going into major detail on the more controversial elements of some of the Conversion Bureau fanfics because of how, for one thing, this is the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, and is therefore unnecessary, and for another, I want the reviews of the fanfic pitch to be of the fanfic pitch and not of myself and my personal creeds. So I will leave comments open, but please try to remember why we're here and simply review my pitch as an idea for a Hero Factory fanfic and nothing else. Maybe try pretending that my idea is not a reimagining of something else, if that will help you judge it on its own merits. Thank you for sharing your opinions, and maybe I'll see you on the wiki in the near future. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts